


Не мармеладка

by allla5960



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беллами видит ее будто впервые.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не мармеладка

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл на ~100 слов; кода к 04х2s; Беллами-центрик; джен, но, зная меня, тут был тончайший намек на инцест, который вижу только я.

Беллами видит ее будто впервые.

Октавия с огрубевшими ладонями, тысячей мелких шрамов-порезов на плечах и заплетенными в немыслимую прическу волосами — лишь бы не мешались. У нее за плечом, наискосок до копчика меч шириной с его шею, а подранная одежда больше не напоминает одинаковые тряпки с Ковчега. Октавия сама больше не напоминает Беллами мармеладку.

— Хорошо хоть татуировок не сделала, — недовольно бормочет Беллами и вжимается носом в грязные, пропахшие лесом волосы.

Его недовольство, конечно, фальшиво; Беллами плевать с тату или без, идеально чистая или потасканная лицом по дороге — Октавия рядом. И не собирается его бросать снова.


End file.
